Scents
by heheyyho
Summary: Both Sasha and Jean experienced an odd morning. Sasha had this mysterious flowery scent following her around while Jean was trying to find out who ruined his vest. [RxR!]


Sasha released her arrow, watching as it pierced right through the center of the target she made out of leftover woods. It was the best thing she could do since they were not allowed to go near the forest.

"Aren't you bored? That must be the 100th time you made a perfect shot." Connie commented from the back of the kitchen wall -he was on kitchen duty with Mikasa that day.

"You think I'm that crazy? It's only the 37th time." she replied, stretching her bow once again. And as she did so, there it was again. The mysterious scent she'd been sniffing all morning. Like a mixture of soap and sweet flowers or something. This scent came and go as it pleased, and whenever she turned around to see if there was anyone with this scent nearby, she was quickly disappointed.

"Connie, what are you making today?" she lowered her bow down, delaying her next perfect shot.

She could hear him pausing his knife work before answering, "Uh... soup? As usual?"

"Do you put cinnamon or anything weird into the soup? It smells weird." she sniffed closer, to the point where she finally put her head through the window. It didn't take more than a second for Connie to push her head out, "Hey, your fleas will ruin my masterpiece. Get out!"

"I don't have fleas, idiot!" she rubbed her hair, checking if there was really any living thing up there. But again, if there was any flea, Historia would have told her.

Without a warning, there it was. Again. That odd scent tickling her nose. "Did you smell that? It's pretty strong, Connie! There's no way you can't smell that!" she sniffed some more to confirm, "What is this?"

"Smokey potatoes. That's all I can smell. Now Go away, Sash. Do your sniffing somewhere else." Connie sighed, "Levi should put you on a cleaning duty, seriously. You can help sniffing all kinds of hidden stains in the house."

"Cleaning..." she sniffed some more while the scent lingered longer this time, "...you're right Connie, it smells like a cleaning liquid.."

* * *

"Would you stop that? It's annoying!" Eren lost it when Jean kept fixing his vest like it was a suit he was gonna wear to somewhere fancy. "I could use some help over here, horse face."

He expected a stupid comeback, but all Jean gave was just a quick death glare before he went back to his lovely vest. Eren honestly considered jamming his axe to that vest right at that moment.

"Hey. Who did the laundry yesterday?" Jean asked, still adjusting his buttons or whatever, standing a few meters away from where he should be helping him with the lumber.

"No one did the laundry yesterday."

"Did you try my ves- -"

"Of coure not! Why would I?!" Eren threw his axe, fully staring at him. "What's wrong? If you're not comfortable, you can just toss it away for today and help me work."

"It's ridiculously tight on me today! That's why I asked you if someone shrunk this while cleaning." he took off his vest, trying to see what was wrong with it. It was perfectly normal, no matter how many times he flipped it inside out and sniffed..

"Wait, it smelled like wet grass. Like dirt. Like poop. Oh my. I know who did this." without a second look he rushed back to the house and straight to the kitchen. It wasn't a surprise when he saw Sasha serving herself some 'tasters' from the cooking pot when he arrived there.

"Where's Connie?" he slammed his vest on the kitchen counter, shaking the spoon that was about to enter her mouth. She finished the rest of the soup in her bowl quickly, "He went to get more potatoes. Why?"

Instead of answering, he leaned closer to the kitchen counter, scanning the girl before him from head to toe. "You and Connie did something last night."

"What something?!"

He waved his vest, "This. Either you left this on the stable all night long or you used this to scrub the bathroom."

It was hard to understand what he was trying to say when he made a funny face like that. Jean always had this thing when he was mad, making those dramatically curved eyebrows, and Sasha tried her best to press down her giggles, "What are you talking about? I didn't do any of that. Maybe you fell asleep while dropping your bombs last night.."

A train of curses took over the kitchen and Sasha could only say 'No we didn't' in between. "I like my vest my way, why do you guys have to ruin it?!"

"Stop accusing alright, we didn't do a single thing to your vest, we didn't even touch it!" she said, climbing out of the kitchen through the window. She better get back to her bow and arrow before Jean got even crazier. But as she leaped, that weird scent returned. She stopped mid-air and plunged herself back into the kitchen.

She moved closer to Jean, sniffing him right away like a professional hound she had always been. "I don't even wanna know why you're doing this. Must be beyond human knowledge." he backed away before she could _investigate_ more.

"Jean, are you on cleaning duty?" she said, pretty sure that the scent came from him.

"No, it was yesterday."

_Bingo!_

"Then where are you the whole morning? Why am I keep sniffing your flowery smell?"

Jean didn't know what was going on anymore. A second ago he was the one questioning her and now he was the one being questioned. "What's your point, Braus?"

"My point is, I don't like your flowery smell following me around!" she said, still subtly sniffing the strong scent of some kind of flower she coulnd't really tell around her, mixed with woods and the boiling soup. She closed her eyes and sniffed some more, trying to get to the strongest part.

"Oh wow, Jean." she opened her eyes to Jean's disgusted expression, "I think I know what happened to your vest."

That got his attention, and he waited as she peeled off her own vest and showed it to him, "I think it's yours."

"What?" he took the vest and awkwardly sniff it like she did, "..well it doesn't smell like poop."

Sasha sighed as she took what appeared to be her real vest from his other hand, "Mine doesn't smell like poop, okay? I brushed the horses yesterday."

He tried the vest on him, and this time it fit perfectly. "Okay, it's definitely my vest. I guess they got mixed up on the hanger."

She nodded, wearing her vest as well and felt no difference. A bit damp, but it felt almost the same to her. "Problem solved. Now can I get back to my soup tasting?"

"Yeah. Whatever." he nodded, unsure what to say after all the cursing earlier. It wasn't exactly his fault, so he shouldn't apologize. She _did_ took his vest. Well, mistakenly took his vest. But it felt weird not to say anything either. Should he say sorry?

_Nah._

* * *

Sasha took her bowl and scooped some juicy beef and tomatoes for her second serving. Connie should thank her later because his soup needed more salt and herbs. She watched as Jean went back to Eren outside, admiring his stupid vest without saying anything to her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you" would be nice, she thought. Though she knew it wasn't his fault, everyone knew he was born that way.

Connie came back with a crate of potatoes through the back door when she was about to give herself the third scoop. "I know I can't never trust you to babysit the soup!"

"You need more salt. And basil." she said, politely putting her bowl down before Connie kick her out of the kitchen. She stood up, lending a hand to move the crate under the kitchen counter. And much to her surprise, she smelled that scent again. She raised an arm to sniff her vest, and there it was. Jean's scent all over it.

"Ugh Connie. What soap did he use today?!" she grunted, still sniffing the vest thoroughly.

"Hmm? What? Whose soap?"

"Nevermind. I guess I should bear with his smell for the rest of the day." she took a deep breath, letting the scent of him clouded her brain. It wasn't so bad after all. It was the kind of scent that the more you sniff, the more you're comfortable with. The kind of scent that reminded her of wild flowers and sun and a long day in the forest when she used to hunt with her dad.

"Should we bring you to Hanji? Maybe she could do something about your sniffing habit. It's getting weirder you know."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it! It's nice to sniff something nice." she smiled, letting Connie sigh as he added salt to his soup.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this~^^_**

**_Reviews would be much appreciated!_**

**_And for those who haven't participated in JeanSasha Week, well you should! We still have three more days! (April 7th – April 13th)_**


End file.
